The present invention relates to a process and product for promoting weight loss in overweight dogs, and more particularly to a process for supplementing a canine diet with L-carnitine to promote weight loss, improve body composition, and enhance satiety in the animal.
It is estimated that 20 to 40% of the canine population is overweight or obese. This represents a very large number of animals that are in need of a means to lose weight. Obesity and being overweight are conditions associated with several health risks such as diabetes, increased blood pressure, increased blood triglycerides, impaired locomotion, skeletal stress, increased dystocia, thyroid dysfunction, etc. Consequently, ways to help treat these conditions are much needed by this population of animals. Currently, the most common form of treating obesity in dogs is through the use of diets that contain high amounts of fiber to dilute the calories of the diet.
While in some cases these diets can be effective, they are often associated with several side effects. These include: 1) excessive stool output, 2) decreased nutrient digestibility, 3) poor skin and haircoat, 4) decreased palatability, and 5) constipation and(or) increased frequency of defecation. As a result, alternative nutritional means to alleviate these conditions are needed.
Recently, it has been reported that carnitine, a vitamin-like substance, increased oxidation of octanoate in newborn pigs (van Kempen and Odle, J. Nutr. 125:238-250 (1995)), lowered fat deposition and increased fatty acid oxidation by hepatic cells in growing salmon (Ji et al, J. Nutr. 126:1937-1950 (19996), and decreased body fat accumulation in growing pigs (Owen et al, J. Anim. Sci. 74:1612-1619 (1996).
Accordingly, there is still a need for addressing the obesity problems of canines while still providing adequate nutrition and without the side effects associated with prior diets.